This invention relates generally to electrical component packages and more specifically to electrical component packages that are capable of being attached to a pair of insulated electrical wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,299 granted to Frederick H. Rider, Jr. Apr. 18, 1989 discloses such an electrical component package in which an electrical component is packaged in an insulator housing that has insulation displacement terminals and operating members to facilitate field assembly to insulated electrical wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,460 granted to Thomas M. Cherney and John O. Knudson Feb. 11, 1975 also discloses electrical component packages in which an electrical component is packaged in an insulator housing that has insulation displacement terminals to connect the electrical component to a pair of insulated electrical wires.